Bring Me Pleasure, My Siren
by yaoilover1013
Summary: Kurt is a Cambion, a being that is half-Incubus and half-human, and is being bullied on a daily basis. He hasn't found his siren yet, but what happens when he and his friends make a trip to the Lima Bean. Rated M for mature themes. Mainly Klaine and Niff with maybe just a little Wevid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Imagine the world as not only inhabited by humans, but another creature as well. A creature feared by a lot of humans, but for others excited: the vampire who does not feed off of blood, but of the human excess that is produced from sex...the Succubus/Incubus. And then there are the half-breeds...the Cambion.

In this world it is easy to tell who is a Succubus/Incubus and who is a Cambion.

Incubi/Succubi are proud creatures, very haughty and have very extreme sex-drives. They must feed from their Cambion or a human every day; it can be anywhere from a kiss from a human to intercourse with their Cambion, depending on the length of their last "meal". When they feed, a ring of silver produces inside the iris, causing them to shine. A Incubi/Succubi can be very persuasive when trying to attract a human/Cambion during their feeding, using their ability to control hormones making it better for the receiving party. Powerful Incubi/Succubi can sprout wings from their back, but the only time that would happen is during extreme intercourse or in order to protect their _siren_, another name for their Cambion. They are also very attractive, appealing to whoever they are trying to seduce. With humans they share no emotion for when they feed. The creatures can only love their Cambion, if they are lucky enough to find them.

A Cambion is different, sometimes can be described as the total opposite of a Incubus/Succubus. They cannot control hormones, but exude them; not intentionally though, which makes them very private creatures, unless they want the attention. Also, cambions are more comfortable around each other or a Incubus/Succubus than a human, unless that human is a close friend or family member, so that is why they will only be affectionate to certain people.

Cambions are born from a union between a human male and a Succubus, or a human female and an Incubus. It is a still birth that shows no sign of life outside of being alive, meaning that the child has, for example, no pulse and no breath. This continues until the child is about seven years old, where it becomes increasingly difficult to differentiate one from a human. A Cambion is usually devilishly cunning, and angelically beautiful, able to persuade even the most strong willed individual to do his or her bidding. Also, unlike Incubi/Succubi, they only need to feed around once a week to maintain their strength, though of course they tend to feed more because of the way their siren, or their Incubus/Succubus partner, feeds from them.

The only way that a Cambion can be controlled is by another Succubus/Incubus, or their _siren,_ and vice versa for the Succubus/Incubus and their Cambion. In order to help keep the human race populated, cambions are created for the Incubi/Succubi as a food source since they are also able to feed from a human though it causes dire consequences. By feeding from their Cambion, a mutual feeding can occur and it can help avoid letting these creatures maintain peace with the humans. A Cambion is only allowed to feed from their siren, and if they try partaking a "meal" from a human can cause the Cambion great sickness.

The reason their other half is called a _siren_ is because of what they can do to each other. When they use their voice, one can cause the other to submit to them; most of the time the Cambion is the submitee, and the Incubi/Succubi is the submitter. The siren is also the only one who can control the others feelings, like for instance if one is made the other can use their "voice" to calm them, as well as the voice is another way to succumb the other.

Once a Cambion becomes the age of sixteen, they are ready to be partnered with their Incubus/Succubus. A Cambion will know who theirs is by the way their siren presents themselves, or shows their true selves to the Cambion. Both will sense their pheromones that they produce from one another, and it's not long before they will find each other.

Also, gender does not matter to Incubi/Succubi. The body wants what it wants, and they cannot control it, though they do have a choice over preference. Cambion actually do have a choice, which they know of before they turn sixteen. The pheromones they produce will attract the gender they prefer, and things go from there.

And this story takes place in Lima, Ohio and Westerville, Ohio, where partners are bound to be found, even in the smallest of places...

* * *

Kurt Hummel's back slammed into the locker, the cold metal pinching him under his shirt. He hissed in pain as he slid down to the floor, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes. He was tougher than this, and he wasn't about to give these fucking homophobic jocks the satisfaction of seeing that. He would rather rot in hell...which was beginning to sound like Heaven to him right now.

"Fag..." Karofsky hissed as he spat on the floor next to Kurt as he and a couple of his buddies walked past the seventeen-year-old and down the hall before turning the corner and away from his view.

He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them before placing his forehead on them and finally, finally letting those tears fall. He didn't care that he was staining his purple skinny jeans, or that there probably rips in his Marc Jacobs cashmere cream shirt. He just wanted somebody to stop this torture, to see what he was going through. He want redemption. He wanted them to be stopped.

"Oh my God Kurt! Are you okay?" he heard Tina say as he heard her boots squeak as she came up beside him, followed by another pair of shoes. He looked up to see Tina, and beside her Mercedes, looking down at him, worry in their faces.

He shook his head slowly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled, picking himself up off the floor. Mercedes leaned down and retrieved his bag while Tina wiped the dirt that had clung to the bottom of his pants.

"Who did this, honey? I am so going diva on them!" Mercedes said.

Kurt giggled. "Jocks, as usual. Nothing I'm not used to."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Finn and Mike both have tried making them stop, but they won't listen to them. It's pissing me off, the way they treat us. Just because they think they are so cool because some of them are Incubi..."

"Shh!" Kurt said, putting a finger on her lip. "Stop, not all Incubi and Succubi are like that, just remember. Look at Mike, sweetest Incubus you can ever meet. You're lucky Tina. I hope I find an Incubus just like that."

"You will, Kurt. I know you will," Tina replied to her fellow Cambion, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Ugh, now I feel like a lonely human again..."

Tina and Kurt laughed as they hugged her. She seemed to swoon under the pheromones they were giving off. "Guys, as much as I am really enjoying this, you might want to let go before I need to go dump Sam and so totally rock one of your world's."

They released each other with a laugh. "How about we go to the Lima Bean? I'm dying for some coffee, and Mike and them have football practice today, so Glee club was canceled. What you say?" Tina asked.

Mercedes and Kurt nodded. "I could go for a non-fat mocha," Kurt replied.

"And maybe some eye candy too?" Tina added. "You know, that's a Dalton and Crawford Country Day hangout?"

"Isn't those school for Incubi, Succubi, and cambions who they are partnered with?" Mercedes asked, remembering the study she had in Biology a few weeks ago.

Tina and Kurt nodded. "Yeah, Dalton is for the guys and the other for girls. They separate for classes but have a shared live-in dorm, biggest in the country. That's why a lot of people try to get in," Tina explained.

"You and Mike ever try getting in?" Mercedes asked.

She shook her head. "No, the tuition is way to steep, and we don't have that type of money. Besides, we're happy here. This is where we belong...here, with our friends."

Kurt nodded, plastering a smile on his face...though in reality, this place was torture for him. In a place like Dalton and Crawford Country Day, they had a anti-bullying policy, so those lucky ones got off free to love who they did without consequence. Here, he was tortured just because he was attracted to the same sex. Santana and Brittany, the open lesbian couple at school didn't get no crap, and they were human! Why did he have to deal with the torture of bullying everyday? Why was he treated different? He tried to avoid people, just like his nature intended him to, and only hung with the New Directions, but somehow the homophobes still found and tortured him. He wanted out of William McKinley High School, he wanted to find his partner...his siren, and he wanted to feel safe in a school environment. Was that too much to ask for?

"Kurt, you okay?" Tina asked, placing a hand on his cheek, bringing his attention back to them.

"W-What?" he asked, still in his daze.

Tina laughed. "I asked if you were okay? And Mercedes asked are you ready to go?"

Kurt smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine, and yes I am ready to go." He looped his arms through both of their awaiting arms. "My lovely ladies, our destination awaits!"

All three laughed as they exited the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine Anderson took a seat at one of the many round tables in the Lima Bean next to the door, waiting for his best friends Jeffrey Sterling and David Thompson to join him. He was glad school was over. Dalton was a nice school and all, but the work he did was outrageous. All that work they loaded on him made it impossible to be able to enjoy his free time and maybe, just maybe find his siren, his Cambion. Jeff knew what he felt like, also partner-less and feeding off humans who they felt nothing for. David already had Wes Montgomery, his Incubus partner, who had graduated last year from Dalton and was living a mile from Dalton, him and David sharing a small and affordable apartment.

Blaine ran a hand through his gelled hair, wanting to loosen it from its hold he had to put on it at school so he could maintain his image. Once it was after-school hours, the hair went free. He untangled it, letting the curls wrap around his fingers as he did. His short curly black hair didn't really bother him, he liked it wild, but the teachers always said it was distracting and when he was in the classroom he needed to do something about it.

Jeff made his way to the table, his favorite brown sugar caramel latte steaming in his hands. For a Incubus Jeff was the type who you would think was grounded and controlled, but really he was one of those guys who bounced off the walls anytime you gave him sugar. He was tall, standing a little over six feet. He had bleached blond hair that fell past his thin eyebrows and into light brown eyes. He had a thin pale frame with slight, muscular arms and chest and long legs.

David followed behind him. For a Cambion, he was different from the others. He didn't worry about his looks because he already had a siren as well as he didn't want attention to himself. He was a dark brown African American with cropped back hair and bright brown eyes. He stood a little taller than Blaine but not as tall as Jeff. Unlike Jeff, David didn't have anything in the muscle department, nor did he want that since he was happy the way Wes could hold him with his own muscles.

"Damn, I'm tired!" Jeff complained as he and David sat down in their seats at the table.

David nodded. "The Warblers meeting took longer than what it was supposed to. Thad is getting on my damn nerves, being late all the damn time!"

Blaine shook his head, laughing and rolling his eyes. "C'mon guys, he's just over the moon right now. He's trying to enjoy his time with Flint, now that they have partnered. They are newly sired. You have to give them time to get into a routine when they are around one another. Newly sired Incubi and cambions have to adjust not wanting to, putting it lightly, 'ripping the other's clothing off'."

David shrugged. "Guess you're right. Wes and I were all over each other when you guys found me. That and that time in the council room. I'm still getting gawked at because of that incident."

"Uh, duh! You guys were having sex on the council room table, and he was doing things with that gavel he shouldn't have been doing...EVER. Don't get me wrong, it was totally hot seeing how passionate you two were being, but there are still some images that just don't want to get out of my head," Jeff said, causing David to drop his head on the table with a groan.

"Shut up Jeff!" David said. Jeff and Blaine could swear his cheeks darkened.

"Nope." Jeff took a sip of his drink.

Blaine laughed at their bickering. He loved hearing them fight; it was the highlight of his day watching the two best friends fight. He knew it was all playful, since he knew Jeff would do anything to make sure David was happy when Wes wasn't around. "Guys, stop arguing. You are making us look bad."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. No, we don't look like bad characters, that's all those jocks over there from McKinley," Jeff said, nodding his head at the table where a couple of guys were sitting, all in jerseys and pushing each other out of chairs and into other people. "Bunch of unsophisticated rascals. Don't they have any respect on acting out in public?"

David sat up and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I think they were raised as barbarians. No respect at all, and they think they're better than everyone else."

Blaine couldn't agree more. He had seen McKinley students before, ones like these. They were so arrogant, it pissed him off. From here he could tell some of them were Incubi because of the way they exuded their pheromones. He would be able to smell that a mile away. It was making him sick. "Ugh, they need to watch exuding so much of their pheromones. It's making me sick to my stomach. They're going to make the humans sick if they keep it up," he said with a sickening look as he looked back to David and Jeff, who both agreed with nods.

"Makes me sick..." Jeff grumbled as he took another sip of his coffee, though it wasn't as tasteful as before due to the pheromones the jocks were making.

David snorted. "Wes does that to me sometimes. He knows better than to produce that much around me considering I bitch at him because I get sick. They're going to make someone pass out before too long. Don't you agree Blaine?"

Blaine was spared replying to that statement by the door of the coffee shop opening and three people walking in. Blaine watched as the three took their place in line, looking up at the board as they did so. Two of them were girls, the other a boy. Of the two girls, one was heavyset and was the same color as David, and had long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing a bright pick dress shirt with black zebra print and designer jeans. The other girl was Asian. She had long black hair that hung to the middle of her back, blue highlights streaking the dark hair. She was wearing a black shirt, a mid-thigh black skirt, and thigh-high black buckle up boots. Both of the girls were average looking, in Blaine's opinion. Neither was his type.

Now the boy...definitely his type. He was tall, a couple of inches taller than Blaine, with pale skin that looked like porcelain. He had perfectly coiffed chestnut colored hair. His eyes, which caught his attention, were the color of glasz; they seemed to be blue, green, and gray at the same time. He had a thin but fit body, slight muscles in the arms and chest and thin around the waist. He was wearing a cashmere cream shirt, which he knew was a designer label. The boy had on purple skinny jeans that seemed to be painted onto this boy, and his feet were covered with white Doc Martens.

Blaine swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat. This boy was gorgeous. He had never seen any girl or guy look like that; so elegant, so young, so... _devilishly cunning and angelically beautiful_. Blaine knew the boy must be a Cambion. He had to be. No one could look like _that_ and be human.

Deciding on his instincts, he lightly took a sniff of the air in the boy's direction while trying to look inconspicuous. The boy's scent was...wonderful. He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. He could tell by the purity of his smell he did not have a siren...

...Until today.

Jeff had been watching Blaine as he had began staring at the boy, and put two and two together quickly. "Blaine, is he..."

Blaine nodded, never taking his eyes off the boy. "I think so. He smells so good...so mouth-watering."

David laughed. "Wes said it was that way with me."

Jeff kicked Blaine under the table. "You need to go present yourself then. Claim him as your partner, your siren."

Blaine looked back at them with panic on his face. "I-I don't have any music ready with me! I know we only have to sing a couple of lines to see if our voice works on our Cambion, but I have nothing that I can think of to sing to him!"

David rolled his eyes. "Blaine, you are not the Warblers lead for nothing. You breakout into song all the time at school! What's the song you have in your back pocket right now? Think of one song you can't get out of your head."

Blaine thought, then replied with, "_E.T_. by Katy Perry?"

Jeff and David gave him a thumbs up. "There you go," Jeff said. "Just get up there and sing a few lines to him. If he falls to his knees, he's yours."

Blaine nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath. The boy's back was turned and he saw the Asian kiss him on the cheek then he said something, causing the dark girl to laugh, so he didn't see Blaine approach him. Blaine produced some pheromones, something they were taught in school that they were supposed to do when approaching their potential siren, before he let a few lines of the song stream from his mouth.

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

Blaine saw the boy's back go stiff as he turned around, his glasz eyes locking with Blaine's. Blaine knew his hazel eyes had the ring of silver in it, he was totally turned on by the sight of the Cambion standing before him. He was just so beautiful.

* * *

Kurt stepped out of the backseat of Tina's car, Mercedes climbing out of the passenger's seat. The girls had followed him home so he could drop Finn and his car off before making their way to the Lima Bean. They didn't want him to drive, since he still appeared to be a bit shaken on what happened. As they made their way to the door, Tina said, "Ugh, some of the football team is here, so heads up," she said, opening the door and waiting for the two to enter before following behind.

"You okay Kurt? Wanna go somewhere different?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I don't want to run away. Besides, we are in a public place so they wouldn't try anything here. Besides, from the pheromones they're producing, I think they are trying to catch their nightly meals so they'll probably spare me for now." He pinched his nose, blocking out the smell, Tina doing the same.

Mercedes shrugged. "It's not really bothering me. I have Sam, so I'll just think about him to get aroused," she said with a giggle and wink as she looked up at the coffee order board. "I know what Kurt wants. I think I'll have a Mint Mocha. What about you, Tina?"

Tina examined the board. "Um, I think I will have a Chai Tea Latte with a splash of coffee. Mike ordered it for me last time and it was delicious!"

Kurt laughed as they made their way to the front and ordered their drinks, giving the barista their names for their orders, then stepped to the side to wait for them to be made.

"So guys, I wanna run an idea by you all," Tina said as they waited. "Mike sung me _Love_ _Story_ by Taylor Swift when he sired me, so I want to sing him something special for our one year anniversary. Problem is, I don't know what to sing to him. Please help me pick a song!"

"Calm down, girl. We will," Mercedes said.

Kurt nodded. "You want to be able to sing to him a song you know and love. Think of your favorite artist. Who is it?"

Tina thought, before replying, "Honestly, and I know this is so totally going to make me sound like a total stereotype, but I really like Utada Hikaru."

"Who?" Mercedes asked, never having heard the name before.

Kurt knew who Tina was talking about. "How about singing him _Simple and Clean_? It's a lovely song, and it can express feelings of love."

Tina nodded. "You're right. And I do love that song. Thank you, Kurt," she said, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

Kurt shrugged. "I know, I'm awesome," he said simply.

Mercedes laughed, and Kurt was about to say something else before a smell stopped him. It was strong, but pleasant, and it made him lightheaded. Before he could figure out what it was, he heard a male voice, one that made his ears twitch, one that brought a feeling of pleasure surge through him.

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

Kurt turned to see the most beautiful boy he had ever scene. He had curly black hair that hung just above his ears and above his bushy triangular shaped brows, which on anyone else would look ridiculous but on him he somehow made it work. He was a little shorter than himself, and he could tell under the Dalton uniform that he was well defined in the muscle department. His skin was a olive tone, and made his skin look breathtaking. And his voice...it was like the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was like he could have an orgasm because of the voice, and when the boy had stopped singing, it left him wanting more. And his eyes, that's what caught his attention the most. They were the most beautiful hazel he had ever seen, and at the moment they had a ring of silver around the iris, showing the boy's excitement...

Before Kurt knew what was happening, he felt his knees buckle out under him. He fell to his knees, looking up at the boy. Of course, he was an _Incubus._ Kurt should have been able to tell. He was so elegant. He mentally slapped himself, ashamed that he wasn't more observant to those around him.

"Kurt, you okay?" Mercedes asked as she knelt down and was about to help him back up before Tina grabbed her arm and they backed away some. "Girl, what the hell-"

"Stop, Mercedes. He's being _sired_..." Tina said as Mercedes looked between Kurt and the boy wearing the Dalton uniform. "Just watch, Diva."

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew everyone in the coffee shop was watching, but he didn't care at the moment. They could look all they wanted. All that mattered to him at the time was his partner, his _siren_, who currently was looking up at him, was still sitting on the floor, waiting for him to complete the ritual. Blaine walked up to him, extending his hand. The boy looked at it before grasping, letting the Incubus pull him up to a standing position. Before he was steady on his feet though, the Incubus pulled his hand and yanked the Cambion towards him, making their bodies collide with one another.

With a breathtaking smile, the Incubus said, "Hi, beautiful."

Kurt blushed at the name. No one had ever called him that before. "...H-Hi..."

Blaine smiled; the boy's voice was breathtaking. If that is what he usually sounded like, he couldn't wait to hear the boy sing...as well as moan his name. "My name's Blaine. Yours?"

"K-Kurt..." the Cambion replied.

"Well Kurt, I think it's safe to say you are my partner. Which means I can do this," Blaine said before placing a hand on Kurt's cheek and bringing their lips together, causing both to moan.

Blaine felt the tingle in his lips as he tasted Kurt, tasted his essence. He felt this all the time when he fed from humans, but their taste was nothing compared to Kurt's. It felt right as he absorbed it into his body, and he could feel his constant hunger subside a little as Kurt's taste engulfed him.

Classes at McKinley could not prepare Kurt for the feeling that engulfed him when Blaine pressed their lips together. He was prepared for the tingle that started the feeding, but they way it went through his body almost made him collapse again. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing the shorter boy closer to him, as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Blaine's taste was amazing, like it was meant only for Kurt. And Kurt knew Blaine was feeling the same way, considering he could feel Blaine's erection pressing up against his own.

Eventually they had to come up for air, so they finally released each other, but they did not do anything about their proximity to one another. They could feel all eyes on them, and Blaine chuckled as Kurt blushed. Well, that was unexpected.

"How about we get out of here? My car is outside, and we can go somewhere and finish..._this_," he said, rubbing his erection against Kurt's as he reached behind the chestnut and grasped one of his ass cheeks, causing the boy to jump. "Somewhere we can go and get to know each other, since it looks like we will be together for a very, very long time."

"W-We can go to my place . My step-brother is at his girlfriend's and my dad is still at work until seven," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled as he reached down, intertwining their fingers. "This way then, my beautiful and sexy siren." And they walked out of the coffee shop, leaving their opened-mouth friends behind and the stunned coffee shop crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I finally finished editing TBTSTM and I am now writing the final chapter, which I did when I originally posted the story but I no longer have, so I have to redo it. From then on all the chapters posted for the other stories will be new. Please enjoy this update while I work on TBTSTM.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kurt remembered telling Blaine where his house was, but everything else was a blur from there. He remembered one time he was in the car with Blaine, a fire erupting all over his body, causing him to moan and pant in the passenger's seat of Blaine's Mustang as the Incubus drove to their destination. The next thing he knew, Blaine was pulling up next to his Escalade and jumping out of the driver's seat and practically sprinting to Kurt's side, opening it and helping Kurt out.

Kurt knew Blaine was laying it heavy on the pheromones, because he had never felt like this before, even when he was relieving himself. Blaine must have been using his gift of hormone manipulation in order to make him feel good...and it was working.

Blaine followed Kurt close behind as they made their way up the walkway and to the front door. While Kurt pulled his keys out of his pocket, Blaine pushed himself against Kurt, brushing his erection against Kurt's ass, causing a shiver from the Cambion.

With shaky hands Kurt was able to unlock the door and slide his keys back into his pocket. After he had opened the door, Blaine had grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside, pushing him against the door once Kurt had kicked it shut, and reunited their lips. Again that tingle fell through both of them, and both couldn't help but again moan at the feeling.

"B-Blaine, w-we need to go to my room, b-because it would suck if w-we get caught d-doing this here," Kurt panted after Blaine had released his mouth and began trailing kisses on the boy's neck.

Blaine nodded into his neck as he picked Kurt up, the Cambion wrapping his arms and legs around the Incubus. "W-Where's your room?"

"Upstairs. R-Room with the theater posters in it. Trust me, you'll know which one," Kurt replied, reattaching his lips onto Blaine's.

Somehow, and Kurt didn't know how, Blaine was able to get them up the stairs and into his bedroom instantly. He heard Blaine kick his bedroom door closed before walking to the bed, throwing Kurt onto it, before climbing on top of him, settling between his legs and kissing him again. He pushed his body into Kurt's, and they made their way to the head of the bed, Kurt's head hitting the mountain of pillows.

Blaine released Kurt's lips and leaned up, looking down at his siren. "My my my. You really are one beautiful creature, Kurt. I am so going to _thoroughly_ enjoy rocking your world today," he said with a cocky smile.

Kurt raised a perfectly trimmed brow. "Cocky, aren't we?"

Blaine shrugged, unbuttoning his blazer and sliding it off his shoulders, throwing it on the floor behind him. "I am an Incubus. If you haven't heard, we are very confident in our abilities to pleasure our Cambion. Get used to it babe, because what you see is what you get."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ah, a smart-ass too. I must warn you, Blaine, that I have a bit of an attitude," Kurt said, reaching up and unbuttoning the small buttons of Blaine's white school shirt until there were no more the unbutton. "I'm kind of a diva. Think you can handle that?"

Blaine smiled as he untucked his shirt and threw that behind him as well. "Oh, that will not be a problem. I am more than capable of handling you, my little siren."

Kurt bit his lips as he trailed his eyes down Blaine's chest. He was right that he was well built. His abs were well defined and his pecs...what Kurt could do those things when he had the time. He had dark hair covering them, as well as dark hair that trailed just above the hem of his pants, and Kurt knew that it probably went under as well. He couldn't help but murmur, "...Wow..."

Blaine chuckled. "Like what you see?" Blaine asked as he expertly undid the buttons of Kurt's shirt, opening it to reveal smooth skin and lightly muscled arms, not like his, but it seemed to work on the boy.

"Yeah..." Kurt replied as he leaned up, letting Blaine remove his shirt and tossing it to the ground with the other articles of clothing. On any normal occasion Kurt would mind that Blaine was just throwing clothes everywhere, but at the moment he couldn't seem to care.

"Hmm, not bad yourself babe" Blaine said, leaning down and trailing a couple of kisses over Kurt's neck before taking one of Kurt's nipples and biting it lightly, causing the boy to moan. "Did you know the areola of the nipple is the most sensitive part of the skin. It sends signals to the brain and nether regions of pleasure. It is the best part of the body to tease. Do you agree?"

Kurt nodded his head, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's tongue on the sensitive area. "Y-Yeah, I can feel it..." he mumbled.

Blaine smiled, reaching down and grasping Kurt's erection through his skinny jeans. "Yeah, I can see that." He trailed down further, dipping his tongue into the Cambion's navel. "The navel is my favorite to tease. So perfect for a tongue," Blaine said before he trailed down further until his mouth stopped just above the beginning of Kurt's pants. "But, alas, my _favorite_ of all is just hidden and under these." Kurt watched as Blaine grabbed the zipper of his jeans with his teeth and pulled it down, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Once that was done, Blaine leaned up, working the button of the pants, and when that was done, he began helping Kurt shimmy out of the painted on things. "God, Kurt. How can you breathe in these things?" he asked, brow raised.

Kurt laughed as he lifted his hips, allowing Blaine to slide the pants off him completely, tossing them aside. "Not without difficulty," he replied as he undid the button and zipper of Blaine's slacks, then leaned back as he waited for Blaine to finish removing them. Soon enough, they were both only in boxers, their erections rubbing together with nothing between them but that one article of clothing.

"Ah, finally. Nothing but boxers...my favorite." Blaine leaned down, brushing his lips against Kurt's lightly. "You ready for me to rock your world?"

Kurt blushed. Blaine was going to be the death of him with those kinds of phrases. He nodded, saying, "Yeah, just...it's my first time, as you know. Will it hurt?" he asked, biting his lip.

Blaine nodded. "I'm not going to lie to you. Yeah, it might a little. But after we start...trust me, you won't want me to stop. I'm going to make you feel so good though, that you will forget the pain as soon as it comes. I'm going to take my time preparing you, make you fall to pieces, make you beg for me."

"Blaine, your cocky side is showing again," Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged. "You think it's sexy," Blaine said, running his hand down and into Kurt's boxers, grasping his erection, which made Kurt gasp and buck his hips into the Incubus's hand.

"Oh!"

Blaine smiled, using his other hand to the hem of the boxers and pulling them down, Kurt helping once again by lifting his hips so Blaine could remove them before discarding them as well.

Blaine then trailed his lips down Kurt's body again before he made it to the fine hair just above Kurt's cock, admiring it, before he went further so he was face to face with Kurt's erection. "Ah Kurt, so beautiful, ready for me," he said before he took Kurt's length and engulfing it into his mouth, which caught Kurt off guard. Blaine heard Kurt moan in pleasure as he licked his way up Kurt's cock, enjoying both the taste of his Cambion and the strength he was getting from his meal.

Being a Incubus meant he could feed in a couple of ways; a kiss would suffice his hunger for a certain amount of time, tasting his siren's pleasure could fill him for a short amount of time, and full intercourse would satisfy him for a couple of days, though they were always left wanting more.

"B-Blaine! You've got to stop! I don't know how long I can last..." Kurt warned.

Blaine hummed as he deep-throated Kurt, causing the Cambion to go wild underneath him. Kurt tangled his hands into Blaine's hair and yanked as Blaine felt Kurt's come hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, and released Kurt's now limp cock with an audible 'pop' before looking back up at Kurt, who was breathing heavily and seemed to be in a daze.

"Good?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt, making the boy taste himself.

Kurt shook his head. "N-No...amazing..."

Blaine chuckled. "You ain't seen nothing yet," Blaine replied before climbing off the bed, reaching for his trousers.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked curiously, leaning up on his elbow in time to see Blaine drop his boxers before grabbing his uniform pants and grabbing a bottle of something from the pocket. "What's that?"

Blaine climbed back to his formal position, grabbing a pillow and placing it under Kurt's hips. He held the bottle up for Kurt to see. "Lube," he said simply, popping the lid open and pouring some into his free hand, massaging it through his fingers. "It helps with the prepping, making it more pleasurable. Since I want to make you comfortable, this is the best stuff to use for your first couple of times. Though sooner or later we won't need to be using it, because you'll want me so badly that you will _beg_ for the pain."

"Pervert," Kurt mumbled as he felt one of Blaine's fingers touch the ring of muscle of his entrance.

"You ready, babe?" Blaine asked. When Kurt nodded, Blaine began pushing one finger inside, stopping when it was at the first knuckle. Kurt closed his eyes, trying to figure what he was feeling. It felt weird, not hurtful but foreign, something he had never felt before. "You okay?" Blaine asked, which Kurt nodded to. "Okay, I'm going to push the rest in."

Kurt tensed when Blaine pushed the rest of the digit in. It stung, but not in a bad way, especially when Blaine began moving his finger, going back and forth a couple of times in Kurt's hole. Before Kurt knew it, he felt himself getting hard again, which Blaine smiled at. "Ah, I see you're enjoying this?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Y-You can add another if you want..."

Blaine nodded as he quickly pushed another finger in. Kurt arched his back, hissing in pain. At first that did hurt, but once Blaine started scissoring his fingers and stretch him, he could feel the pleasure taking over his body.

"Hmm, where is it?" he heard Blaine say.

Kurt raised a brow. "Where's what?" he asked. Blaine didn't reply, just pushed his fingers in a bit farther and harder, and Kurt screamed in pleasure when Blaine seemed to hit a bundle of nerves inside him. "W-What-?"

Blaine smiled, adding a third finger quickly while Kurt was distracted. "That, my dear, was your prostate, the best part of male anatomy." He hit it again, and Kurt arched his back, enjoying the feeling.

"Oh God! Blaine! That feels so good!"

Blaine laughed. "Does it? If you think that feels good, imagine what my cock could do to you..."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, looking down until he was looking into Blaine's hazel eyes, which produced the silver ring in the iris again. "Then what are you waiting for? Get in me."

Blaine's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, really? Didn't I tell you I wanted you to beg to have me in you? I didn't hear that as a beg," he replied, hitting Kurt's prostate again.

Kurt screamed before locking eyes with Blaine again. "God dammit Blaine! I want you in me, now!"

Blaine shook his head. "That doesn't sound very convincing," he tsked.

Kurt seemed to growl in frustration. "Blaine, I want your cock in me, now! I want you to rock my world! I want you to claim me as yours! I want you to fuck me so hard I pass out!"

Blaine groaned as he collided his mouth with Kurt's. "You should have said so," he said as he removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again, pouring some on his cock and lathering it before he grabbed Kurt's knees, spreading them wide. Kurt grasped the pillow behind his head as Blaine made his way between his knees, positioning his cock at his entrance.

Blaine looked up at Kurt lewdly before he pressed into Kurt. Kurt couldn't help the strangled moan as Blaine pushed past the first ring of muscle. It was intense, painful...but oh so worth it. He breathed slowly, making sure to control his breathing, as Blaine pushed his way more into Kurt. When Kurt finally felt Blaine's hips hit his, he felt Blaine stall, placing his hands on either side of Kurt's hips onto the bed.

Blaine leaned down, brushing his lips lightly over Kurt's forehead as he waited for Kurt to feel comfortable. "How you feeling?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as he said, "I'm fine. It feels like a painful stretch...but then there is heat...and you in me...it's just...wow..."

Blaine nodded. "Told you," he said as he leaned back up. "You ready for me to move?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing one of Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah, but slowly first. Let me get used to it."

Blaine nodded, using his free hand to grab hold of Kurt's hip before gently pulling out before slowly easing his way back in. Kurt hummed, that felt good. Blaine kept this rhythm up for a few more thrusts, letting Kurt get used to the feeling, before he heard Kurt say, "B-Blaine...harder..." Blaine obliged by pulling out and thrusting a bit harder, making the Cambion gasp at the feeling.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked, an idea hitting him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You have your cock in me. What do you think?"

Blaine stuck his tongue out in a childish manor. "I want to try something, which you might enjoy." He took on of Kurt's legs and placed it over his shoulder before pulling out and pushing back in. This time, he heard Kurt moan, knowing he had hit his prostate.

"Oh my God! Blaine! Do that again!" Kurt practically screamed.

"Thought you'd like that," he said cockily as he continued thrusting, picking up his pace every few minutes until he was literally pounding into Kurt, making the bed squeak underneath their weight.

Kurt became a mess underneath Blaine, either moaning or saying profound things which made Blaine smile.

When Kurt felt that familiar coil in his stomach, he grasped Blaine's hand, the one he was still holding, tightly and said, "B-Blaine, I'm about to come!"

Blaine grunted, leaning over and placing his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, changing their angle again as he said, "Go ahead babe. Come for me."

Kurt didn't need any other permission after that. He came hard, his come spilling onto his stomach and Blaine's. He felt Blaine fill him with his come as well, and then the Incubus collapsed on top of him, purely exhausted and his hunger sated.

Kurt felt good too, like a hunger deep down was finally fulfilled. He closed his eyes, relaxing from that wonderful feeling. He felt Blaine roll off of him, then he felt Blaine grab him and kiss his cheek softly.

"Babe, you okay?" he heard the Incubus ask.

Kurt tried to answer, but darkness took him over, and before he knew, he had passed out.

* * *

Kurt groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, trying to blink them clear. When he had, he saw that he was laying on Blaine's chest, his warmth engulfing him, making him comfortable. Kurt looked up, and locked eyes with Blaine, who was staring down at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Did I pass out?" Kurt asked with a blush.

Blaine nodded. "You told me to rock your world, so I did..."

Kurt smiled and nodded happily. "Yeah, you definitely did that." He stretched his legs and back, feeling a dull ache in his back. It wasn't bad...tolerable.

"That was definitely the best sex I think I have ever had," Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the forehead, making Kurt blush even redder. "Oh, hope you don't mind, but while you were asleep, I cleaned us up. Didn't want you to wake up and feel dirty."

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes, saying shyly, "Thank you, Blaine."

"You're welcome," he said simply, brushing his lips against Kurt's, kissing him softly.

Kurt accepted the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's mouth on his, the way it molded together perfectly and how the tingle felt through his body.

When they finally stopped, Kurt asked, "What time is it?"

Blaine was about to answer, but they heard footsteps in the hall before Kurt's door swung open, Burt walking in. "Hey Kurt, I'm home from work. How was-" The man froze on the spot as he caught sight of Kurt...in bed...with a boy he had never seen before...and apparently they were both _naked_.

The words seemed to die on his mouth as they looked at the two, who both looked back at him with shocked expressions.

Kurt hid his face into Blaine's chest. He was in trouble now, he could just feel it...


	4. Chapter 4

**After a long wait, the first chapter that was never released! I am working on all the stories now, so remember they won't be back to back like TBTSTM. I want to make sure each chapter I post is worth it. With this story, I'm thinking about not posting a chapter completed until I complete the following one, that way if I cant update on time I will be a chapter ahead. Right now I'm about halfway through chapter 5 and I'm also trying to work on chapter 2 of DASFMB, my mutant!glee fanfic as well. Be patient while I make sure they are worth posting.  
**

**Warning: Mentions of child neglect near the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Burt had thought he had been prepared for the day when his son would come to him and tell him that he had found his Incubi partner, his _siren_. When he and Elizabeth had discovered that she was pregnant with him, he had been ecstatic. He knew because of Elizabeth being a Succubus that their son would be a Cambion, but that had never mattered to him when he had seen his tiny baby on that ultrasound machine at his wife's obstetrician.

Burt was not prepared to find his son, his beautiful seventeen-year-old baby boy, in bed with another male..._naked_.

"Uh," he stammered, looking around the room. He had to look anywhere but at the bed. He could see both Kurt's and he presumed the other male's clothes strewn over the floor. By the atmosphere in the room, he knew what they were doing before he got home. Even a blind person could tell what they were doing. So it looked like Kurt had found his Incubus partner, his siren. He cleared his throat before saying, "Um, I'm going to grab a beer and go to the living room. Why don't you two get dressed and join me." Before his son or the other male could reply, he closed the door.

_Elizabeth, please pray for me, _he thought as he descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. _Our son has grown into a fine man and I guess he's found his siren. Give me strength to make it through this_.

* * *

Kurt kept his face hidden the entire time Burt spoke. When he had heard his bedroom door closed, he groaned. Why hadn't he been more careful? He was better than that.

Blaine rubbed his back reassuringly. "Babe, don't worry. He didn't look mad, he just looked surprised. I mean, I would to, seeing my son naked with another man in the same bed." Kurt sat up and glared at Blaine, which the Incubus laughed at. "You know what I mean. He looked fine. Maybe kinda confused, but he did not look angry. Why don't we go down there and talk with him? We need to in any case. We need to discuss arrangements now that we are sired to one another."

Kurt sighed and slid off the bed. He grabbed Blaine's clothes to him before picking up his own and putting them back on. Once he and Blaine were both presentable, Blaine linked his hand with Kurt's and they stepped out of the room.

"We need to be careful about what we say," Kurt said as they descended the stairs. "I don't want any arguments occurring. My father had an incident last year and he has a bad heart as the outcome. I want a calm environment that way we don't stress him."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as they made their way to the bottom. "Honey, relax. Your father is not stupid, he knows what's going on between us. There will be no arguments. We are going to talk about what is supposed to be discussed with newly sired couples. You know we cannot be separated for long amounts of time. It can cause our bodies to break down without one another now that we've completed the bond between us. I'm going to talk to you and your father both about what happens next. It is now _my_ responsibility to care for you."

"You're not going to take me away from him are you?" Kurt asked, his voice laced with concern and tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked, panicked. That's what Kurt was worried about? "Kurt, I would never take you from your father! Your family is the most important thing to you. Why would I take you from that?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. I've heard about Incubi and Succubi taking their Cambions away from their families, no matter how their sirens felt about it. I guess you were going to do the same..."

"Kurt..." Blaine pulled the Cambion into a deep kiss that left Kurt curling his toes and Blaine feeling sated for the time being. "I promise you, I will never take you away from him. Let's get in there, and I'll tell you both _everything_."

"Okay," Kurt said, allowing Blaine to pull him into the living room. Burt was sitting in his stuffed armchair that sat in a corner in the room. He was reading the newspaper while sipping a light beer when the boys entered. Noticing that they had joined him, he sat his beer down and folded the newspaper, tossing it onto the nearby coffee table.

"Boys, sit down," he said, gesturing to the couch to the side of his chair. Blaine sat first, to the side closest to Burt, pulling Kurt beside him so that he sat in the middle of the couch. He put his other hand on top of the one that was holding Kurt's hand, squeezing it for reassurance. "Okay, so let's get started. What's your name kid?" Burt asked.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson," Blaine replied, his full attention to Burt.

"Nice to meet you Blaine, though I wish it had been in better circumstances," Burt said, relaxing further into his chair. He knew they needed to have a long talk about what was to come, so he might as well get comfortable. "Name's Burt Hummel. I take it your Kurt's Incubus partner? His siren?"

"I am."

Burt nodded. "Okay. Well, we need to set some ground rules, considering you two can't be separated. But we'll get there in a moment. I want to ask a couple more simple questions. First, how old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen, sir," Blaine replied politely.

"Mhm. So the same age as Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Almost. I believe Kurt is a couple of months older than I, but yeah around the same age. I am also in my junior year at Dalton Academy School for Boys in Westerville."

"The all boys school?" Blaine nodded. "Nice school. I've looked into it about a year ago. Anyways, how did you two meet, since it wasn't at school?"

"The Lima Bean," Kurt replied. "Tina and Mercedes decided to take me there to get some coffee after school. Blaine was there already and presented himself to me while I was waiting in line for my coffee."

"That's nice. How was school today, son? I forgot to ask," Burt said, forgetting Blaine for a moment. It had become tradition that when he had gotten home from work he would ask his boys how school was and listen while they rambled about their days.

"It was fine. Same old, same old," Kurt replied, not divulging on the details.

Burt knew this was Kurt's defense mechanism. Anytime his son had a bad day at school, Kurt would either change the subject or not give any details. "Kurt, did something happen at school again? Are you still getting bullied?" he asked after a few moments, clenching his fist as he tried to control his anger.

It was Blaine who spoke. "Bullying? You're getting bullied Kurt?" he asked, turning to his Cambion. Kurt kept silent, shaking his head. The Incubus turned to Burt. "What's been happening?"

Burt sighed. "When Kurt came out in his freshman year, at first they didn't really care. But then a new guy transferred, _David Karofsky_, and he started making Kurt's life a living hell. About a year ago, I found out how bad the bullying had gotten. That little bastard had been calling _my_ son names, he began pushing him into lockers, making him trip. The school wouldn't do anything about it though. They said no witnesses had come forth confirming the bullying, so he basically got away with a slap on the wrist. That was when I tried looking into Dalton, maybe to see if I switched Kurt to a safer school my son would be okay. But Dalton's tuition is steep so we couldn't afford it." He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, trying to ease his escalating headache. "If I would have sent him to Dalton, he would have already met you. I feel as if it's my fault..."

"Daddy, no," Kurt said, standing up and walking to Burt's chair, positioning himself in Burt's lap as his father looked at him. "It's not your fault. Business at the shop was going well after your heart attack, and the wedding took a lot too. I'm fine. You have done everything you can as a father."

"Kurt's right Mr. Hummel," Blaine said.

"Please son, call me Burt. Mr. Hummel is my father," Burt replied as he looked away from Kurt, who had rested his head in the crook of Burt's neck.

"Okay, Burt. You have done everything you can for Kurt. You raised him well, that's all that matters. Now it's my turn," he said as he placed himself on the edge of the couch so he could be closer to Kurt and Burt.

"Your turn to what?"

"Take care of Kurt," Blaine said. "Now that we are sired to one another, we shouldn't be separated. That's why I have a proposal. How about Kurt comes to Dalton with me?"

Burt and Kurt both gave Blaine dumbfounded looks. "Um, no offense Blaine. Even if I did want to send Kurt to Dalton, I could never afford it."

"But _I_ can. Just hear me out," the Incubus said, cutting Burt off from protesting. "Dalton mainly houses sired couples along with the girls from Crawford Country Day School for Girls. Each school has separate dorms for those who are not yet sired or those who are human. If there is a sired couple, then they share a room within a housing unit that gives the sired couples _privacy_ as well as the convenience of a close distance to both schools. Incubi and Succubi, once sired with their Cambion, take responsibility of their well-beings. Like my friend Wes and his siren David. They live off campus since Wes is now a graduate. However when they sired they were still in school, so Dalton moved them to one of the units. It's completely safe and it gives us the comfort of not having to seek privacy during out intimate moments we are required to participate in."

"That I can understand. But I still don't see how you can afford to enroll Kurt into Dalton with you," Burt stated, plainly confused. "You're not eighteen yet and I doubt you have a stable job."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Burt," Blaine said. "I'm fine financial wise. Once I graduate high school, let's just say Kurt and I could live carefree our entire life if we wanted to. And his family, of course."

"How?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's face softened, becoming vulnerable. "I lost my parents when I was fifteen and in my sophomore year at Dalton, I was about to turn sixteen within the next couple of months. They died in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and collided with their call, making it topple off a cliff."

"Blaine..." Kurt sniffled, tears forming in his eyes. He had no idea that the bold Incubus he had met a couple of hours ago had dealt with such tragedies in his life.

"Don't cry, I'm okay. Like I was saying, after my parents died, I inherited some of their assets, enough to get me through until I turn eighteen. Once I do, I get everything. My parents left me our family house, which is actually in between Westerville and Lima. They also left me all of their assets, their bank funds, and I was their beneficiary for both of their life insurances."

"What? Just how much are we talking hear, kid?" Burt asked.

"Once I turn eighteen, about $240,000,000," Blaine quoted, making both the Hummel men gasp.

"W-What!?" Kurt asked, perplexed.

Blaine grinned. "Mhm. My parents altogether had $250,000,000 for everything. After they died, I received $10,000,000 to help me with my tuition and living needs until I became of age. After that, I will inherit everything. That's why I said I can help. My father was best friends with Headmaster Collins, who has come to be like an uncle figure for me. He is actually helping me with my assets while I' still in school per my request. All I have to do is make a call to him and tell him I am sired and that I want to bring Kurt back with me. He'll take care of everything else. If I call him right now he can make sure Kurt is enrolled and ready by Monday morning."

"R-Really?" Burt asked. Blaine nodded. "Um, wow, okay. Uh, why don't you go make that call, that way I can speak with Kurt about all of this. Why don't you tell him we want to discuss everything in person today if he doesn't mind."

"Okay," Blaine said, standing up and pulling out his cell. He dialed a number, walking out of the room as he placed it to his ear.

Once the Incubus had left the room, Burt settled his attention on Kurt. "Son, how do you feel about all this?"

Kurt was flabbergasted. He had dreamed of going to Dalton. He wanted to be safe to walk the halls without worrying about being bullied because of his sexuality. He wanted to be able to walk the halls holding hands with his siren, his Incubus partner without worrying about being called names.

"Son?" Burt asked, trying to get his son's attention.

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts, forgetting his father had asked him a question. "I feel like I'm in a dream. I never thought in a million years my Incubus partner would be someone like Blaine. He's amazing, and bold, and loving. He is offering me a chance to go to Dalton, to be _safe_, even when we thought I would never get the chance to go there. I want to go, but then I don't want to leave you..."

"Oh Kurt, you shouldn't worry about that. I have Finn and Carole to take care of me," Burt said. "Besides, if you do go you'd better visit me on the weekends."

"He would Burt," Blaine said, reentering the room as he slipped his cell phone in his pants pocket. "I talked with Headmaster Collins. He's willing to meet with us tonight since he has to stay at the school to finish up some things before going home. He said by the time we get there, he'll have the transfer papers ready to be filled out by all of us, he'll have a housing unit for Kurt and I, and he'll have a selection of courses ready for Kurt to pick out from."

Burt smirked. He was going to like Blaine, he just knew it. He looked back at his son. "What do you say son? Wanna go talk with the Headmaster and see what he says?"

Kurt smiled at Burt before looking at Blaine, who gave him a smile and what looked like a hopeful look. "I wouldn't want him to do all that work for nothing."

Both Burt and Blaine laughed.

"Alright, then let me call Carole and tell her," Burt said, pushing Kurt off his lap so he could stand up. He left the room, leaving the two boys alone as he went to make his phone call. Blaine came up to Kurt, giving him a soft kiss.

"Are you sure you want me to go to the same school as you?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have it any other way. With you being with me, I would feel secured and I wouldn't have to worry about you being bullied at McKinley. I don't want anyone putting hands on what's _mine_," Blaine replied. "Do you want to go to Dalton with me? Or do you want to stay at McKinley? It's your choice. I only offered because of everything."

"Honestly?" Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around his Cambion's waist. "I want it more than anything. I hate not being with my family, but I can't be with them _all_ the time anymore because I also need _you_ just as bad."

Blaine smirked. "Yes, you will need me just as much as I need you. Remember though we will still come here during the weekends. We would need to come together, because now that I have fed from you I will need some type of feeding every day, so we have to be together. Hopefully your father wouldn't mind having someone extra in his house every weekend."

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry, I doubt he'll care. You'll be just another mouth to feed. He knew what was going to happen, I just think he wasn't expecting me to get sired sooner rather than later."

"Ain't that the truth," Burt added, coming back from calling Carole. "Okay boys, let's load up. That Headmaster is waiting for us."

Blaine and Kurt smiled, linking their hands together while they followed Burt out to Kurt's Escalade.

* * *

Blaine was right about Headmaster Collins taking care of everything. When they had gotten to Dalton, Headmaster Collins welcomed Kurt with open arms and had everything ready for them. They filled out all the necessary paperwork that was required in order to transfer Kurt from McKinley to Dalton. Headmaster Collins was able to get a copy of Kurt's grades and previous courses and, satisfied with what he saw, gave me a list of courses to choose from that would match those he had been taking at McKinley. He had explained that at Dalton had more expectations from their students so Kurt would need to maintain his averages, but he believed the Cambion should have no issue considering he seemed to be doing so well at his old school. Lastly, Headmaster Collins had been able to get them a housing unit as well, and they were able to move in immediately on Saturday that way they could get everything settled before school on Monday.

It was now Saturday afternoon. Kurt and Blaine had returned to the Hummel home last night and had stayed up packing what Kurt needed in their new housing unit, which was like a studio apartment, complete with a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room/bedroom space large enough for a king size bed and a couple of pieces of furniture. They spend Saturday morning moving in Blaine's things from his dorm room and the things Kurt had brought with him, which included his necessities and a good amount of clothing, that way he had outfits to wear aside from the uniform during the week. They had decided that he would switch out the clothes every few weeks when they would go home for the weekends.

Blaine and Kurt collapsed onto the bed after moving everything in, spent from the day's work.

"Ugh, I can sleep for days," Kurt complained.

"Nah, we can't do that," Blaine said, rubbing at Kurt's hair since the Cambion's head was laying on his chest. "Remember at four we're meeting Jeff, David, and Wes at the Westerville Mall. They all want to meet you."

"Oh yeah," Kurt said, perking up. He had forgotten the text Blaine had gotten last night before they went to bed demanding both of their presences at the mall the following day. "Tell me about them, that way I don't feel lost. Wes and David are sired, correct? And what about Jeff? Who is what?" Kurt asked excitingly, straddling Blaine's hips while the Incubus still lay on his back.

"Jeff is an Incubus, he has not found his siren yet. Wes is also an Incubus and David is his Cambion partner," Blaine explained.

"How did they meet?" Kurt asked as he smacked away Blaine's hands, which were roaming all over his thighs.

Blaine pouted. "If I tell you, will I get anything in return?"

"Depends. What do you want?" Kurt asked with a raised brow.

"Hmm," Blaine said, tapping his chin like he was thinking about his decision. "How about you let me give you a blow job before we go?"

Kurt laughed. "I think that can _definitely_ be arranged."

Blaine stuck out his tongue. "Wes met David during his senior year at Dalton, which was a year ago. David was going to some public high school, I think Westerville High, so they didn't meet at school. David's family never appreciated what he did for them. Jeff and I have been best friends since middle school, so we both told our parents about our sexuality when we were thirteen. Jeff's parents and mine were fine with it, they knew and really didn't care and they supported our choices as long as we were happy. But David's parents, when he came out at the age of fifteen, that's a different story. What I'm about to tell you stays between us. David doesn't tell a lot of people about his past, so I don't want to upset him about what I tell you."

"My lips are sealed."

"David's parents are both human. David's father made a mistake and cheated on his wife one night after a huge fight that ended up with him being kicked out of the house. He ended up sleeping with a Succubus coworker of his and they didn't use protection, thus David was conceived. When he was born, his birth mother dropped him off with David's father and disappeared. His father's wife had always been displeased with David, so when he came out they basically disowned him. They couldn't technically kick him out of the house since he was under eighteen and he didn't have a siren yet, so they along with their human children basically ignored him while he grew up. They forced him to begin working when he came of age so he could support himself once he turned eighteen. They always said he would never find his siren partner while he was so young, so he needed to learn to take care of himself. He got a job at a little pizza restaurant not far from where he lived and began working as much as possible, even with him still going to school. He would do anything to keep away from his family.

"Jeff and I met Wes when we were in our sophomore years when we joined the Warblers, our show choir. He was one of the three councilmen and he took us under his wing when he found out we also hadn't found our Cambion partners yet. He helped me when I lost my parents, he helped Jeff when he was nearing his breaking point because he hadn't found his partner yet and he was tired of having one-night stands and feeding off people he felt no attachment to, and we helped Wes when his grandfather was diagnosed with cancer.

"It was the night after his grandfather had another round of chemotherapy when Wes found David. Wes had always gone to his grandfather's chemotherapy appointments, to keep him company, so Jeff and I usually joined him too. It was fun, his grandfather was one of those Asians that despised old fashioned cultures. He had one dirty mind and one dirty mouth. He would always crack us up with his jokes or stories he used to tell. He passed away a few months ago, losing his battle with the cancer. I'm sorry, I'm getting off topic. Anyways, after one of the appointments, Jeff and I decided to take Wes out to eat. We ended up at this little pizza shop not far from school. We had just placed our orders when David had walked out of the back of the shop, a pan in his hands. He was hired as their busboy, cleaning up the empty tables and helping clear away what was asked of when the customers were still present. We had been talking when he passed by us, going to a nearby table, when Wes stiffened, David's scent hitting him like a ton of bricks. He turned around so fast in his seat I'm surprised he didn't fall out of it. David had his back turned, wiping the table, when Wes whispered to us, '_That's him, that's my siren_'. Jeff and I practically had to shove him out of his seat, to present himself. He was nervous as hell. He walked up behind David, who's back was still turned, and sung a few lines from Phil Collins '_In the Air Tonight'_. David had turned around quickly, dropping the pan from his hands before falling to his knees himself. He had looked up at Wes with astonishment and at first doubt, but after Wes helped him up and Wes kissed him, all that doubt vanished."

"What happened with David and his family? Because you told my dad they were living together."

Blaine laughed. "That's actually the greatest part of their story. Wes found out about the treatment he was enduring and he stormed to David's residence, demanding to speak with David's father. We all tried to stop him, David especially, but when a Succubus or Incubus is determined to get something done, there's no stopping us. He yelled, screamed, and belittled all of David's family for the way they treated him. After doing that, he told them that he was taking David from them and unless David wanted them to they were never to contact him again. He took David away after that and had him enrolled into Dalton. After he graduated, Wes bought a small apartment not far from here so David could still get to school and live with him. The rest is history."

"Poor David. I hate he went through that, but Wes sounds like a great guy so I'm glad they found one another," Kurt stated after a few seconds. "It makes me glad you found me as well. You saved me Blaine."

Blaine smiled before flipping them over, Kurt falling to the bed while the Incubus hovered above him. "I am too. I will make sure you are completely safe and taken care off. You and your family," he said as he leaned down and gave Kurt and slow and passionate kiss that left Kurt breathless. The Incubus leaned back up, a devilish smirk on his face. "Now, how about that blow job babe?"

Kurt snorted.

* * *

**Review? Did I do it justice anyone? Next up, another couple is sired. I think everyone knows who it is! Also a warning about the next chapter, it will discuss child abuse, so if that makes you as upset as it does to me, then get ready for fits of rage. I hated writing it but it was necessary for the storyline. You'll see why in future chapters.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! I love each and every one of the reviews I have received so far. They have helped me with writing this and giving me the courage to trying to work harder on making sure the updates are worth reading! I am really stuck on this story right now as well as another vampire!Klaine I have running in my mind, inspired from the manga "****_Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kiss o_" (if you havent read it, do it! It's awesome). I dont really know the direction for my mutant!glee fic at this time, but I promise I wont abandon it. I will only update it WHEN I can finish one chapter. I also removed _Good Things Come to Those Who Wait_ until I complete it. My new story should be posted shortly, once I'm able to get the first chapter finished up. I keep reading the manga to help with inspiration, and I can see the plot line developing in my head just like this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Nicholas "Nick" Duval _really_ hated his job. He had taken the job at the local hot dog vendor in the Westerville Mall as an escape from his real life. By real life he meant _his father_. His father had become the biggest bully towards him ever since he had told his father that he had wanted an Incubus partner over a Succubus partner at the age of fourteen. He had figured he would be truthful to his father, who had been the most loving father he had ever know. He thought his father would be happy for him, finally deciding on what he was looking for in his siren. He thought his father would support his decision and make sure he would be happy until he had found his siren.

He had been _so_ wrong.

The night he told his father of his preference to males was the first night he had been beaten by him. And it didn't stop at just that one beating, it escalated to weekly, sometimes even daily, beatings. His father would beat him with his belt across his back, leaving what was now scars littered all over the skin. His father never attacked his face or any other place that couldn't be hidden with clothes, he was too careful for that. He had threatened Nick, warning him if he had told anyone he would face the consequences of his actions.

So the boy kept quiet of the abuse. He grew accustomed to the beatings, not shedding a tear as his father's belt made contact with his back. He learned to not bite his tongue when his father decided to take up kickboxing by using his stomach.

When he got the job at "_Hot Peters_" when he turned sixteen, he thought it was a godsend. Again, he had been so wrong. The employer, Benedict Russel Peters, was the rudest bastard he had ever met. And that was saying something, since he thought his father was. Where his father was physical, Benedict was verbal. Any chance he got, he would belittle Nick, calling him any name in the book he could think of with his diminishing memory. Nick learned to bite his tongue with Benedict as well.

How did he do it? He kept up with the job, with the abuse, just for a chance to get to talk with _him_.

Jeff Sterling was a handsome Incubus that Nick had had a crush on ever since he was fifteen. He had seen the blonde a couple of times at the mall with a shorter male who was also an Incubus and a dark skinned boy who Nick could tell was a Cambion. From the way Jeff and the Cambion interacted, he figured that they were a sired couple. Jeff was protective of the dark skinned man, he was always affectionate with him, and he always seemed to put a smile on the Cambion's face.

Though Nick would never have a chance with the Incubus, he couldn't stop the thinking about the attractive blonde. He would stare at him in secret, his gaze always watching the blonde when he was within Nick's vicinity.

He figured he would never find his Incubus partner, not unless he could give up the attraction he felt for the blonde. But he couldn't help it. He had fell hard for the Incubus.

The Cambion figured he would be alone the rest of his existence.

_Again, he had never been so wrong_.

* * *

Nick watched in a daze as Jeff and his friends sat at a table a few yards away from the hot dog stand. This time their Asian friend was with them, who he had only seen a couple of times before but not really paid too much attention to in favor of staring at Jeff. Another person was with them as well, someone he had never seen before. Nick could tell he was a fellow Cambion, and from the way the short Incubus with curly hair had his arm around the slightly taller boy's waist, he figured they were sired.

_I wonder what it feels like to be connected to your siren_, he thought to himself as he continued to stare at the group. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Benedict, who was sitting behind the stand with his cane in one hand and his other hand against the stand, using the contraption as a form of support.

"Hey faggot!" he hissed only for Nick to hear. Nick rolled his eyes before schooling his features, turning towards Benedict with a raised brow. "Get your queer ass in the costume and help me sell some damn hot dogs."

Nick breathed in through his nose and slowly out of his mouth, trying to calm his nerves. _Just bite your tongue_. "Of course, Mr. Peters," he stated, grabbing the over sized costume propped against the wall and sliding it on with familiarity. The costume consisted of a body covering that resembled a hot dog with the words "_Eat Me_" going down from under his head to the floor and a head covering that was supposed to represent the top of the hot dog with big eyes and a mouthpiece with a small opening so he could talk.

After sliding the costume on, he grabbed the sign that Benedict had ordered him to flip when he wore the costume. Nick didn't mind sign flipping, he loved being able to show what he could do to a crowd, but with the costume on it made it difficult sometimes to see the direction that sign went sometimes.

Had he ever mentioned he _really_ hated his job?

* * *

"So Kurt, I hear you will be joining us Monday?" David asked from his spot next to Wes, whose hand was on his thigh under the table. The Incubus had been caressing it every so often after they had sat down, much to the Cambion's protests.

"Yes," Kurt replied, taking a sip of his Diet Coke.

"Will you be joining the Warblers?" Wes asked as he felt his hand being pinched by David. He flinched at the pain.

"I'm thinking about it. I don't know if you guys would like my voice though," he replied.

"What's your range?" Jeff asked, popping a lollipop into his mouth. When he wasn't feeding, he always had to put something else in his mouth to take away the feeling. Any chance he got, he would stick a lollipop, gum, or any other type of candy he could get a hold of to put in his mouth.

"Um, I'm a countertenor," he replied, gauging all their reactions. Blaine's mouth dropped, Wes's eyes widened, David choked on the soda he was attempting to swallow, and Jeff's lollipop fell from his mouth, cracking as it his the table. "W-What?" Kurt said, suddenly nervous about their reactions. _Was it that bad to be a countertenor_?

David was the first to speak. "Please tell me you're not lying, because I would hate for my dreams to be crushed," he stated.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm telling the truth. I can hit the high notes very well."

"Please marry me Kurt," Jeff said, bouncing in his seat excitingly. "Drop Blaine and be with me. We could be the best duet couple known to man, your voice combined with mine."

Blaine glowered at his friend as he put a protective arm around Kurt. "My siren, not yours," he said before turning his attention to Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me you were a countertenor? If I would have known, I would have called an emergency meeting today with the Warblers and let them know you were joining us!"

"Is being a countertenor that good?" Kurt asked.

"Good? Their like one in a million," Wes said. "Dalton hasn't had a countertenor in their ranks for over fifty years. You'll be welcomed with open arms."

"That's a guarantee," David stated. "You already have my vote as one of the councilmen. Once Thad finds out about your range, you'll definitely have his vote as well. All that would be left is our other councilman, Hunter, and the rest of the Warblers' votes. Do you think you can give an audition on Monday after classes?"

"Yes!" Kurt said excitingly, already running songs he could do through his mind. He could sing something he knew well, like something from _Wicked_, or he could choose to do something more challenging.

From there they talked to Kurt about the curriculum given by Dalton to challenge their students and, even though Kurt had already heard most of it, how the friends had met and began hanging out with one another.

Jeff cast his attention away from his friends as he looked around at the occupants and workers at the Westerville Mall. He was the type of person who liked to people watch, he could watch people for hours and sometimes liked to imagine what they were really like outside of the real world.

For instance, his gaze stopped at an older woman who was tapping away on what had to be the most outdated the cell phone. He could imagine her being one of those old ladies who liked to take in stray cats and who always smelled like mothballs, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

His gaze fell to the corner of the food court, where a stand named "_Hot Peters_" was located. One of the two workers was wearing a ridiculous costume in the shape of a hot dog that had the words "_Eat Me_" while he flipped a sign that read "_Best hot dogs in Westerville! Always hot!_" Jeff felt sorry for the poor sap that was underneath that costume. That had to be the most embarrassing thing to wear in the public eye.

Behind the employee sat an older man who had to be in his fifties. He was probably the owner of the stand. He was assisting three teenagers. He was about to turn his gaze elsewhere, however something about the older man caught his attention. He watched as the older man gestured towards his employee, balling his fist up and gesturing with his hands wildly. The man reached for something in the stand and then passed it to the teenagers. Jeff could swear it looked like money.

His eyes widened as he watched the boys nod their heads before turning and making their way towards the sign flipper. One had a huge smile on his face, the other was cracking his knuckles, and the other was swirling his arm around like he had a cramp that he was trying to get rid of. He watched as the boy in the middle pushed the employee, the top of the costume being yanked from his head as he toppled to the floor on his behind. Panicking about what he _knew_ they were going to do, he stood up from the table and made his way over to that side of the food court.

"Jeff! Where are you going?" David asked, noticing the tension in his friend's posture as he stood and began walking away from their table.

"I'll be right back," was the only reply his friends got as he continued walking.

* * *

"Well would you looka here, gay boy has always had a thing for guys' hot dogs, now he is one," Nick heard someone say behind him. The Cambion turned, dropping his sign in the progress, seeing three boys surrounding him. From their scents he could tell they were all human and young, they smelt like they hadn't even reached the age to encounter puberty yet.

"I'm sorry?" he asked evenly, pretending he hadn't heard the comment they had announced their presence with.

"Are you deaf too, gay boy? That must make getting dick so hard, especially when they ask you what it feels like to have a cock stuck up your ass," one of the other boys said with disgust laced in his voice.

"Listen," Nick said, putting up his hands, "I don't want any trouble. Why don't you all go back to your mommies. I'm sure they are worried about you."

"Gotta mouth, don't ya faggot?"

"Just leave me alone," Nick snarled, half in anger and half in fear. He was still sore from the last round with his father, he didn't think he could handle anything else right now.

The boy in the middle pushed Nick to the ground, pulling off the top of his costume in the process. Nick fell hard to the ground on his behind, pain radiating from the middle of his back going up to his upper back and shoulders. He hissed in pain, closing his eyes briefly as he felt the small prickle of tears begin to well up.

"Aw, fag boy is gonna cry," he heard someone mock.

He opened his eyes and glared at them. What made them have the right to ridicule him? What had he done to make them so upset? From behind the he could see Benedict laughing as he sat and watched the scene before him. So it because of _him_ that these boys were bullying him?

"Listen, just leave me alone. _Please_," be begged the last part, hoping the boys would leave him alone now that they had pushed him down and belittled him.

By the way they were balling up their fists and descending on him, he knew with them that was not the case. He closed his eyes, clenching them shut as he willed for this to be all a dream. He willed for this beating to be over so he could go him and hide from his father in his room.

"Hey! Stop right there!" a voice said. Nick opened his eyes to see a familiar blonde head of hair place itself between the boys on himself. _Jeff_!, Nick mentally thought as he eyed the body in front of him. Jeff was wearing a pair of tight camouflage cargo shorts and a black fitting no-sleeve shirt. Matching Vans adorned his feet. He was glaring at the three boys.

"What? Another faggot? We can take you both!"

"You wanna bet me?" Jeff asked, raising a brow. "I can tell all three of you are human. So is your benefactor over there, the older man who gave you the money to mess with this employee. I hope you can hear me when I say this old man!" he said in Benedict's direction, who paled. "So you have two options. Option one, you can leave now quietly and your mothers won't be told about your little adventures you participated in today. Option two, and this one I actually wouldn't mind if you weren't so young, I could make you drop to your knees and suck my cock? Watcha say boys?"

All the boys looked at him in disgust. "W-What makes you think you can do that to us?"

Nick could see Jeff's smirk as he replied, "Oh boy, you have no idea what I a do you? I am a being that can bring the utmost pleasure to the human body. I can feed off the essence permitted from that human body, leaving it lifeless if I chose to do so. I could make you do things, unimaginable things, things that your mothers never talked to you about. Do you really want to push me boys?"

"Dude, I'm out," one of the boys said, turning and running off. The other two boys ran off right behind him.

"Hmph. That's what I thought!" he yelled at their retreating figures before he turned towards the employee he had saved from getting a beating. He internally gasped, this boy was gorgeous. He could see dark curly hair that stopped at the ends of the boy's ears. His eyes were dark chocolate brown, a color Jeff could find himself drowning in for hours from just gazing into them. He could tell even under the costume he was medium built, a little bigger in the muscle department than himself but definitely not an issue with him. He liked a man with tasty muscles. _You idiot, he might not even be gay OR be will to let you feed from him_, he thought to himself as he held out a hand to the employee. "Need a hand?"

Nick took the offered hand and allowed the Incubus to help him up. "T-Thank you," the Cambion stuttered, his cheeks turning red.

"No problem. Name's Jeff."

_I know_. "N-Nick," he provided. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. That was fun saying that to them," Jeff said, inhaling to laugh. "It was-" he stopped, the smell permeating from the boy hitting his senses. The scent was the best and pure, no other scent laced with his won. Jeff could tell the boy was a Cambion and he was not sired.

_At least until now_, he thought to himself as he let his gaze roam over the boy's body, which was still covered in the costume. Maybe he could rip the hideous thing from the Cambion's body? He licked his lips at just the thought.

"Um, Jeff? Are you okay?" Nick asked, watching as Jeff's tongue darted from his mouth before retreating back into the cavern.

_Oh yeah_, Jeff thought as he nodded. _Stop thinking about undressing him until you find out for sure. This Cambion might not even be yours. Only one way to find out_. And with that final thought, Jeff opened his mouth and let the lyrics stream from his mouth.

_Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name  
Love it when you rock me over every day  
When I think about it I could go insane  
Here we are it's beautiful, I'm blown away  
If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild _

Before Nick knew it, he felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor again, this time on his knees instead of his behind. When the Cambion fell, Jeff felt himself give a little happy dance on the inside. He had finally found his siren! First Blaine and then himself.

He held out his hand again the the Cambion, but the boy just looked at it blankly, his mouth gaping open. _Is he denying our bond?_, Jeff thought, remembering a passage from a column he had read one time.

_If a Cambion does not want to agree to the bond to the Incubus or Succubus that initiated the beginning, then they can refuse to do so by not accepting that hand that is held out to them from said Incubus or Succubus_.

"I-I don't understand," Nick said after a few moments, Jeff's hand still in the space between them. "You just _sired_ me. Aren't you with that one guy? The darker skinned one?"

Jeff looked confused. "David? No, he's with my friend Wes."

Nick looked back in the direction of the blonde's friends, who were all looking at them with interested looks. He could see the darker skinned male in the arms of an Asian boy, who has holding him like he was a precious jewel that he needed to protect._ Oh, I can see that now_.

He looked back at Jeff, who was beginning to look worried. The Incubus was probably thinking he made a mistake and thought Nick already had a siren. Nick took Jeff's hand, watching as the blond gave him a look of relief as he pulled Nick up. Once Nick was standing securely, Jeff pulled the Cambion closer to his body until they were lined up. Jeff smiled as he looked down at Nick, who was a couple of inches shorter than himself. _So where I lack muscles I make it up in height_, the Incubus thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around his siren's waist. "Well Nick, I think it's safe to say you are my siren and I am yours." Nick nodded. "I must say, I never expected someone as beautiful as yourself to be my partner."

Nick was shocked by the words. No one had ever complimented him like that. "You don't have to lie to me. I know I'm not as stunning as other Cambions."

Jeff tilted his head. "What do you mean? You don't think you're stunning?" Nick shook his head no, hiding his face into Jeff's chest. "Why do you feel that way?"

"Not here," Nick mumbled. He didn't want to let Jeff know about himself while they were in public. There were some things he wanted to keep between his siren and himself.

"Okay," Jeff agreed after a few moments of silence. "We can go back to my room at Dalton. We need to discuss everything anyways."

Nick nodded, agreeing, as he stripped the costume off his clothed body. He turned to the hot dog stand, finding it empty. Of course it was, Benedict had probably ran after the boys did. He tossed the costume to the counter, Jeff grabbing his other hand as he tugged on it.

"Let's go beautiful. My motorcycle is outside."

Nick blushed as he thought of straddling Jeff behind that metal contraption. That was nerve-wracking. Jeff could tell Nick was nervous, he could feel the Cambion's hands trembling. He gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we'll both be safe."

And they walked out of the mall, Jeff's friends all smiling at them.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round~! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. I have to upload from my phone because my pc messed up again, but it's in the process of getting fixed at the moment. This has been written, so i wanted to give you lovely readers something while I wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jeff opened the door to his dorm room, allowing Nick to enter first. The Cambion entered the room silently, wringing his hands together as he waited for the Incubus to join him. Jeff shut the door behind him, sliding the lock in place that way no one could disturb them.

"Welcome to my place, though I guess it won't be mine for much longer now that I found you," he stated as he slid his feet from his Vans, kicking them to the side of the room in a corner. Nick did the same as he took in his surroundings. The room was big, bigger than what he was expecting. In one corner of the room was a large king size bed, which was covered in dark blue sheets and a black comforter. One the wall right across from the bed was a flat screen television, a dresser, and a desk which was covered in textbooks and binders.

Jeff jumped onto the king sized bed, patting the space next to him near the wall. Nervously Nick climbed onto the bed, laying down on his side so his back was against the wall...and the furthest away from Jeff as possible.

Jeff noticed how far Nick was from him and pouted. "Why are you so far away, sweetheart?" he asked as he scooted closer, invading Nick's personal space.

Jeff scooted _too _close. He raised his hands and pushed the blonde away, yelling "Stop!" in the process of doing so.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" the Incubus asked with panic. "Is it...is it me? Am I not attractive enough?"

"No, no! Far from it!" Nick replied, sitting up and crossing his legs as he rested his back against the wall. "It's just...I _know_ what we have to do, to complete with bond between us. But...I would be more comfortable if I told you about myself first. I need...to tell you before we do anything. Because you're going to see it anyways later, so I'd rather show you before anything escalates. I don't want you regretting our bond."

"Why would I regret you being my siren?" Jeff asked, clearly confused.

"I'm broken," Nick started. "I don't have the perfect life. I'm...scarred."

Jeff paled, those words sinking in. He knew from David's experiences that someone like Nick, someone skittish and nervous even after meeting their siren, had experienced something he never should have dealt with. "Tell me everything. I'll listen to you without interrupting. Let it all out."

"I came out to my father when I was fourteen, two years ago. My mother died when I was born, complications with the birth, so it's always been just the two of us. When I told my father what I wanted in a partner, he began beating me. And it didn't stop that day." Nick explained everything to Jeff. From the beatings to the way Benedict treated him even though he was an employee. Jeff stayed true to his word and did not interrupt. Once Nick seemed to be finished, Jeff sat up and regarded Nick was respectful and sorrowful eyes.

He licked his lips before asking, "Can I...Can I see them? The marks on your back?" he asked nervously as he flipped his blonde bangs away from his eyes.

Nick nodded as he looked at the space in front of Jeff. Since the scars were on his back, it would be best if he sat in front of the Incubus instead of just doing it near the wall, which could be uncomfortable.

Jeff caught on to Nick's stare. He spread his legs, leaving a space between them for Nick to sit. Taking a calming breath, the Cambion maneuvered himself so he was sitting between the Incubus's legs, his hands resting on Jeff's sinfully long legs.

Jeff reached into the Cambion's jeans, his fingers reaching the hem. He looked at Nick, confirming that he was allowed to remove the shirt from Nick's body. With a small nod of his head, Nick allowed the Incubus to remove his shirt from his body. Jeff stripped it off slowly, caressing his fingers teasingly over the skin as it was exposed. He could feel his Cambion shiver at the touch, and that secretly pleased him. Jeff tossed the shirt to the floor, not caring about its care since it was Nick's work shirt. He was absolutely certain he would not allow Nick to go back to that place, that was guaranteed.

Jeff finally let his vision settle onto Nick's broad back, the pale skin looking mouth-watering. Jeff could see the litter of scars across the skin. Some where small, some looked deep. He caressed a scar that was in the middle of Nick's back, between the Cambion's shoulder blades.

"That's where my father hit me with a belt buckle," Nick said as he felt Jeff's fingers on that familiar scar. "That one's from about a year ago. I made him mad because I wouldn't do something like he asked so he made sure I knew the consequences. I know they're ugly."

Jeff shook his head, his lips caressing the scar. "They're not ugly. Nothing of yours could ever be ugly," Jeff said as he kissed another scar, this one right near Nick's neck. Nick moaned, the sound music to Jeff's ears. The Incubus grabbed Nick by the waist, turning the Cambion until he was facing him. He took Nick's legs and spread them across his lap, the Cambion partially sitting on Jeff with his legs on both sides of Jeff's waist. Jeff wrapped his arm around Nick's back and brought him forward so that his siren was truly in his lap. He placed his hand at the back of Nick's neck, bringing the Cambion forward and smashing their lips together for the first time.

Jeff knew he would never taste anything as good as Nick from now on. The taste of Nick was the best experience he had ever had. The feeling of being fulfilled finally hit him. He had found his other half, he had found the soul that would never perish.

Nick moaned as he fed for the first time in his life. He thought he knew what to expect when he had first fed from his siren, but he had not expected to finally feel complete for the first time in his life. The feeling of Jeff's essence entering him was the best, and he knew from now on he would never be left unsatisfied.

"N-Nick," Jeff moaned when he released the Cambion's mouth for air. He opened his eyes, Nick's arousal increasing as he saw the ring of silver around Jeff's pupils. "I w-want you Nicky. So bad. Please, tell me we can complete our bond?"

Nick nodded as he rubbed his arousal against Jeff's, which he had felt when they were feeding from one another. "Yes, please. I need you."

Jeff growled as he flipped them over, Nick falling to the bed as Jeff nestled in between the Cambion's opened legs. The Incubus pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground, Nick's eyes watching the movements the entire time. Jeff's body wasn't muscular, but he was lean and the small muscles in his arms looked as if they could protect him from anything, no matter the threat. Jeff' skin was evenly sun-kissed, so Nick knew the Incubus liked spending time outside in the sun.

Jeff leaned back down after removing his shirt, allowing Nick to wrap his arms around his siren's neck and pulling the blonde down for another kiss. As Jeff kissed Nick, he rutted against the Cambion, Nick emitting small moans deep in his throat as Jeff pleasured him.

Jeff released Nick's mouth and trailed his lips down Nick's throat before going lower, swiping his tongue over one of the Cambion's nipples. This caused the boy to groan louder.

"J-Jeff!" Nick squeezed the comforter. "P-Please! Don't tease me! Please, do more. I want...I need more!"

"Okay, okay," the Incubus said as he reached towards the bedside table, opening the drawers and rummaging inside until he was able to retrieve the lube and a condom. He closed the drawer before tossing the items down beside Nick's head before turning his attention back towards his siren, who was beginning to palm himself through his jeans. He slapped the hand away. "I don't think so sweetheart. That's my job."

Nick blushed as Jeff began unbuttoning his jeans, pulling down the zipper along the way before sliding the jeans off his behind and peeling them from his legs. Once he was left in only his boxers, Jeff removed his shorts as well, revealing to Nick all his naked glory. "You don't wear underwear?" Nick asked as Jeff positioned himself back in between Nick's legs.

"Nah, not all the time. I like to keep it hanging sometimes," Jeff commented with a laugh. "It makes me feel free and adventurous!" Nick snorted at the comment as Jeff removed the Cambion's boxers, leaving no clothing between them now. Jeff grabbed the lube and popped open the cap, pouring some on his fingers. "Are you ready?" the Incubus asked after making sure his fingers were fully coated.

Nick nodded, wrapping one hand around the pillow that his head was laying on and his other hand gripped Jeff's available hand, who squeezed it reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Jeff kissed Nick knuckles before laying the Cambion's hand on his shoulder so he could wrap his own hand around Nick's length, stroking it as he inserted his pointer finger into Nick. Nick jumped slightly as the finger entered him, but his muscles seemed to relax on his own after the intrusion. He thought it would hurt more, but maybe being a Cambion helped him with the pain, or it was purely Jeff and his distractions. "A-Another," he said after a few minutes of Jeff stroking him and rubbing. Jeff nodded as he inserted another, not moving them until he knew Nick was accustomed to the feeling. _Okay, that was slightly painful_, the Cambion thought to himself, but gave Jeff a nod that allowed the Incubus to continue with the preparation. It was tolerable. The Incubus scissored his fingers, pushing them deep inside Nick as he sought out his prostate. When he had made contact with it, Nick jumped at the contact.

"There we go," Jeff said as he inserted his third finger into Nick. "You're almost ready sweetheart." Nick moaned as Jeff thrusted the three fingers inside him, Jeff hitting his prostate each time. Each time Jeff did, Nick would feel the greatest pleasure he had ever felt. And he wanted more.

"Jeff, enough. Enter me now."

Jeff looked up at him. "Are you sure?" he asked. Nick nodded. "Okay," Jeff replied as he removed his fingers so he could grab the condom and rolled in onto his member. He slicked it up with lube before he tossed the bottle and foil off the bed. He positioned himself at Nick's entrance before he looked Nick in the eyes. "I'm coming in."

Nick smiled as he wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist, giving the blonde the leverage he needed to enter Nick. He started out slowly, entering the tip and pausing as he watched his siren's face for any signs of discomfort. When Nick's face smoothed and he gave Jeff a weak smile, he pushed further in. He continued only entering Nick a little at a time until he was fully inside of Nick, both of the sighing in relief when he finally was. After a few moments, Nick said, "Jeff, you can move. I'm fine now."

"Okay." Jeff began a slow pace, slowly pulling out before pushing back in, letting Nick get used to the feeling, of the stretch. After a few moments, he picked up his speed, thrusting into Nick harder and harder with each thrust. Nick moaned loudly the entire time Jeff's thrusts increased, the feeling overriding his vocabulary. Jeff knew they would both be climaxing soon. He stood on his knees as he continued thrusting into Nick. He grabbed both of Nick's ankles, raising them up over his own head. Nick moaned louder at the new position, Jeff hitting his prostate with each thrust.

"I'm about to..."

"I know sweetheart, me too. Do it Nicky, show me how good you feel," Jeff encouraged him. That was all Nick needed to come undone. He climaxed, palming himself until he could no more. He felt Jeff shudder and gasp loudly, so he knew Jeff had climaxed as well.

Jeff fell on top of Nick, panting as he kissed the Cambion's neck. "Nicky, that was amazing."

Nick nodded. "Y-Yeah. I never knew it would feel like that." He yawned, the sound echoing in the room.

Jeff chuckled. "Let's get some sleep. We can talk after you wake up."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be gone when I wake up."

"Trust me," Jeff said as he pulled out of Nick, scooting closer to the pillows and laying down, pulling Nick into his arms. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Nick accepted that answer, allowing the exhaustion to pull him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Nick awoke laying on his side, facing the television and desk. Jeff was sitting at the desk, in only flannel pajama pants, reading what looked to be a textbook. He had a highlighter in his hand and he was highlighting parts in the book. Nick moved to sit up, and hissed as a slight pain radiated from his bottom and up his back.

Jeff looked up from his reading, seeing Nick was awake and trying to get up. He closed his book quickly and made his way to the bed, stopping Nick in the process. "Don't get up, you'll overdo yourself," he commented as he slid back under the covers that Nick was snuggled in. When he was settled, he turned himself towards Nick."Hi."

Nick smiled. "Hi."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick. "Did you sleep well?"

Nick snuggled into Jeff's warmth. "Better than I have in a long time."

"Good. We need to talk. I called Blaine while you were asleep," Jeff said as he ran his hands through his siren's large curls. "He's my best friend, he'll probably be over tomorrow with his siren to meet you. Never mind that now, I told him about some things. Not all of it, just the basics since your story is your own and you should be able to decide who gets to know what. Basically he told me what I should do, and I think he might be right."

"And what is that?"

Jeff lifted Nick's chin so the boy was looking at him right in the eyes. "For starters, I'm not allowing you to return your father or that fucking bastard of a boss."

"I think I can handle that."

"I thought you would. Now, I called Headmaster Collins after talking with Blaine. He said he can have us a housing unit to move into by tomorrow and he should be able to complete your transfer with no issues and no contact to your father."

"Wait," Nick said, confused. "Transfer? From what to where?"

"From your old school to Dalton," Jeff replied simply.

"B-But I couldn't afford Dalton. I can't even afford to live by myself!"

Jeff smiled. "Sweetheart, I am more than capable of taking care of you. And as for the tuition, Blaine is paying for it, just like he did mine when we first started here."

"What? Your best friend Blaine?"

"Pretty much. Blaine's parents paid for my tuition when we first came to Dalton. After his parents died, Blaine continued to pay for it. My family isn't rich, but we are comfortable. Blaine pays for my tuition because, whether he wants to deny it or not, he couldn't live or function without me. I drive him insane sometimes but that's what keeps him going."

"How rich is Blaine?" Nick asked after a few moments of thinking.

"Let's just say, he nor his siren would ever need to work once he turns eighteen. He's loaded."

"So you have friends in high places?" Nick asked.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Now you do too. I will make sure you are happy Nicky, no matter what I have to do. Blaine wants to do this for us, as a congratulations for finally finding one another. That's the type of man he is. And he won't take no for an answer. So, what do you say? Will you join me and the rest of my crew at Dalton?"

Nick contemplated the offer. He could get away from his father. He could get away from all the bullies that treated him like a pariah at his old school. He could get away from his boss. And he could be with his siren, his Incubus partner.

"Jeff...I would love to be with you and your crew, very much."

Jeff smiled, capturing Nick's lips with his own. The kiss was passionate, heated, and breathtaking. When he released the Cambion's lips, he stated, "Good, because I'm never letting you go now that I've found you. You can never get rid of me, I'm like a leech." Nick giggled as Jeff rolled onto his back, pulling the Cambion onto his chest. He continued with stroking his fingers through the boy's hair, lulling the boy back to sleep. Before Nick could, however, Jeff asked, "I have just one question for you Nicky, before you go to sleep."

"Mm. And what's that _Jeffy_?" Nick asked.

Jeff smirked at the nickname but didn't comment. "Was it awesome? Did I give you the _best_ sex you could ever imagine?" the Incubus asked in a confident tone.

Nick rolled his eyes. The blonde would always be able to make him smile with comments such as these. Before he feel asleep, Nick replied, "It was the best Jeff. I wouldn't have wanted in any other way."

* * *

**Reviews please**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally had time (and a working PC!) to re-upload this chapter! I am so glad everyone is enjoying this sotry and my other one Bloody Roses! If you havent read my other yet, try and see if you like it, it should be updated next.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kurt and Nick entered their first period together, slightly nervous considering it was their first day attending classes. On Sunday, Blaine, Kurt, Wes, and David had helped Jeff and Nick move into their new housing unit, which was thankfully next to Kurt and Blaine's. Everyone had gotten to know Nick, and he, Kurt, and David had grown closer with the time they spent around one another. They had grown so close in just that couple of hours that Nick had to them everything about the abuse he had endured before Jeff had found him. David and Kurt hugged him reassuringly and told him that all of them, including their sirens, would be there for him.

Kurt was happy when Nick received his schedule and they discovered they shared many classes together, even some with David and their respective sirens. They're first class was English 3 with Mr. Roman. When they entered the classroom, they found the teacher at the board writing the day's lesson plan. He smiled when they approached him. "Welcome to English 3. You two must be Kurt and Nick," he stated as they handed him their slips for him to sign. "Perfect. I have two seats back there that are open."

Nick and Kurt made their way to the open seats. Once they were settled, Kurt asked, "Are you auditioning for the Warblers today?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, Jeff told me I'm up before you. They're always looking for new members, so they had no issue squeezing me in for an audition. Do you know what you're singing?"

Kurt smirked. "I always know what I'm auditioning with, even at the last minute." Nick laughed at Kurt's confidence. "All kidding aside, I'm going to use my audition to sing something to Blaine too. I haven't sung to him yet, so I think it might make him happy if I do so."

Nick contemplated that. "You're right. It would make it the perfect opportunity to sing to our sirens. I haven't sung to Jeff either, so maybe he would like it."

"Oh, I know they both will."

* * *

"Hey babe, how have classes been so far?" Blaine asked Kurt as the Cambion sat in the seat next to him for their fifth period, Biology.

"They've been great," Kurt said as Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek briefly. "I had Nick in three of my classes and David in another. It couldn't get any better than that, having at least one person I know in each of my classes. And I'm glad I have you in my last two classes. I'm just...nervous about later today."

"You nervous about auditions today?" Blaine asked, catching onto the reason why Kurt was so nervous. He had expected this. The night before, Kurt had continuously scrolled through his iPhone, looking for the perfect song to sing. He had changed his mind at least a hundred times. Blaine had just rolled his eyes and encouraged his siren that what ever song he chose would be the perfect one for him.

Kurt nodded his head a little. "Yeah, I am. Nick is too, of course. We're both afraid we're going to screw up and we won't be accepted into the Warblers. I'm afraid I'll forget the lyrics or I might freeze up when I stand up to give my performance. He's afraid he's going to choke in front of Jeff. It's very nerve-wracking."

Blaine shook his head as he grabbed his siren's hand and rubbed soothing circles into the skin with his thumb, feeling Kurt relax at the touch. "You'll be wonderful, you both will. No matter what happens, you will still have me just like Nick will have Jeff. Just go in there and open that beautiful mouth of yours. The rest will be history."

* * *

Kurt and Nick both sat on next to their partners, still nervous about their auditions, even though their sirens had tried telling them not to be. They weren't really nervous about the physical singing, per say, they were nervous because they would also be using their auditions to serenade their sirens as well, something they hadn't done since they were sired. And they were doing it in front of more than a dozen other Incubi and Cambions.

A Hispanic man with slightly parted black hair and light brown skin and small frame stood from the council table, a posture that died down the little talk there was going on throughout the room. "Alright Warblers, listen up. As you all probably know, two of our members just sired their partners over the weekend and they have joined Dalton as a result and are both wanting to join our esteemed choir. They would like to audition today to see if they can join our rankings and become a fellow brother. They've each selected a song to audition with today and are prepared to sing their selections in front of everyone. Before we begin, however, they would also like to let their siren partners know that the song they sing will also be for _them._ I believe they would like to 'serenade' their partners since they have yet to do so." A few boys woof whistled in the room and Jeff and Blaine looked at their partners with raised brows. "So, at the end of each performance we will vote to say if they can join or not. We will do so by a raise of hands. Do we all agree on this?" he asked, looking around the room. All the boys gave him nods. "Good. Now, first up, Nicholas Duval."

"You've got this," Jeff whispered to Nick as the Cambion stood and walked over to the area that was pointed out by David to Kurt and himself when they had entered earlier. From here, he could see all the Warblers watching him as he centered himself.

After a couple of breaths, he nodded his head to David, who pushed the play button on the CD player next to him. The tune began to play the familiar song that Nick loved, so he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Jeff felt like crying. These lyrics hit home for Nick, he knew. The lyrics fit Nick perfectly when it came to the struggles he had had to bear. His father telling him that no one would ever want him, that he would never find his siren or his siren would never find him. _Mr. Duval was wrong_, Jeff thought as he watched his siren sing, _I did find him, and he found me_.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand tightly. Kurt had felt like the only one who cared about his well-being was his family. He had felt alone in the confines of McKinley High, where he was bullied for being open and true to himself. He thought he would be alone forever. He thought he wouldn't find his siren until he was out of the cow town of Lima. He thought he wouldn't have that someone as brave as him, someone who would walk hand and hand down the hall with, someone who would dance with him out in the open in front of any onlookers. But someone was there for him, someone was just as brave as he was and wanted to do those things with him. Blaine would always be there for him.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

Jeff smiled at that portion. That was exactly what Nick was to him, his diamond in the rough. He was never going to let Nick go. Nick belonged to him, just like he belonged to Nick. He would make sure that he would help Nick mold himself, help Nick become comfortable with his true self. Being belittled did things to one's self-esteem. Jeff would make sure, even if it took forever to do so, that he would make Nick believe in himself enough again to be his true self. He knew it would take a while, Nick was still skittish about things, but in the end the wait would be worth it. His siren would always be happy, no matter the consequences.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh  
Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

The boys yelled out in pleasure, loud claps and cheers as Nick finished. Nick blushed at the praise. He wasn't expecting for the boys to enjoy the performance. Jeff stood from his seat and made his way over to the Cambion, pulling him into a deep kiss that made his toes curl as Jeff leaned over him, making him bend backwards halfway, the Cambion holding tightly to the Incubus's shoulders. When Jeff released him and righted him back correctly to his feet, he said to the others, "All those in favor of my beautiful Nicky being in the Warblers?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Welcome to the Warblers, Warbler Nick," Thad announced before he turned to Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, your turn."

Kurt nodded as he stood in the same place as Nick, who had returned with Jeff back to their seat next to Blaine. He looked at Blaine, who winked at him and blew him a kiss, before he turned his attention towards David and gave him the signal to begin his song. He closed his eyes and began to sing as the tune poured through the speakers.

_Cold as ice_

_And more bitter than a December_

_Winter night_

_That's how I treated you_

_And I know that I_

_I sometimes tend to loose my temper_

_And I cross the line_

_Yeah that's the truth_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_'Cause if I wanted to go_

_I would've gone by now but_

_I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I would've left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Kurt could tend to be this way sometimes. It wasn't his fault, it was a defense mechanism from the bullying he received once he had come out of the closet. Blaine knew that Kurt could be this way, he had seen the sass and the ways he would close in on himself at times during the weekend when Blaine tried to get the boy to open up about himself. It was worth any sass from Kurt, it was fun to see the Cambion get riled up and it slightly turned Blaine on. And it was true, more and more Blaine was getting to know Kurt better than the Cambion knew himself.

_All along_

_I tried to pretend it didn't matter_

_If I was alone_

_Deep down I know_

_If you were gone_

_For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn_

_'Cause I'm lost without you_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

_'Cause if I wanted to go_

_I would've gone by now_

_But I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I would've left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Jeff wrapped his arm around Nick, holding the Cambion close to him. Nick snuggled into his side, the lyrics pulling him in. Now that he had Jeff, he couldn't imagine his days without the Incubus. He felt without Jeff, he would be lost.

_I get kind of dark_

_Let it go too far_

_I can be obnoxious at times_

_But try and see my heart_

_'Cause I need you now_

_So don't let me down_

_You're the only thing in this world_

_I would die without_

Blaine would make sure he would never let Kurt down and he knew Kurt would do what ever he could to make sure Blaine was not let down. He would make sure that if Kurt go a darkness that would overtake him, he would make sure he would be his Cambion's shining light. He would always be there for his siren. No matter what happened, Kurt would be safe.

_'Cause if I wanted to go_

_I would've gone by now but_

_I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I would've left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

_'Cause if I wanted to go_

_I would've gone by now but_

_I really need you near me_

_To keep my mind off the edge_

_If I wanted to leave_

_I would've left by now_

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Kurt opened his eyes when he heard the claps. Everyone was standing, including the councilmen behind the desk. David turned off the CD player as he said, "I don't think we need hands to vote. Welcome to the Warblers, Warbler Kurt."

The smile Blaine gave Kurt was worth singing the song, which was revealing something about himself to everyone, not just his close friends. The Warblers would become his friends, and possibly like family, so he didn't want to hide anymore. He needed to fight for the life that he now had, fight for the right to be happy with his siren. It was a fight worth winning.


End file.
